Enchanted Trees
Enchanted Trees, with their by-product, Enchanted Wood, are magical plants featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History Another item created from enchanted wood is the ship Jewel of the Realm, although who made it is unknown. The ship belonged to naval captain at the time he turned it over to the Jones brothers, with Liam as the new ship captain and his younger brother Killian as the new lieutenant. By order of their king, the Jones brothers sail the ship to the island of Neverland, in search of the healing plant Dreamshade. They learn the plant is actually poisonous and their king wants it to slowly poison his enemies to death. As they sail away from the island, Liam dies aboard the ship. Killian gives his brother a burial at sea and reveals the king's true nature to the crewmen. After rallying them into becoming pirates instead of continuing to serve the king, Killian gives the ship a new name, the Jolly Roger. Prior to the Evil Queen's curse being cast, the Blue Fairy finds the last enchanted tree in existence and asks Geppetto to make the wood into a wardrobe so Snow White and her unborn child can escape the curse by going to another land. Geppetto refuses to help unless Pinocchio, who is now human because of the Blue Fairy's magic, is one of the two people to go through the wardrobe. The Blue Fairy reluctantly consents to the deal, and later tells Snow White and Prince Charming that only one person can travel into the wardrobe, with Snow White as the intended escapee. As the curse spreads throughout the land, Snow White goes into labor, just as Geppetto finishes the wardrobe and has it placed in the unborn child's nursery room. Geppetto then sends Pinocchio into the wardrobe and makes him promise to protect Snow White's child in the other land. Later, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to send their newborn daughter into the wardrobe so she can break the curse in twenty-eight years. |-|Original Timeline= During a journey at sea aboard the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook docks the ship at a harbor and spends time at the tavern lavished with attention from women as he gambles. |-|Alternate Timeline= In an attempt to fix the past, Emma and a future version of Hook seek out past Hook at the tavern. Emma distracts past Hook with her womanly wiles, while future Hook sneaks onto the Jolly Roger, where he strikes a deal with Snow White. Before future Hook can leave the ship, a very drunk past Hook brings Emma aboard. This problem is quickly rectified when future Hook knocks his past self unconscious, which allows himself and Emma to get off the ship. During the twenty-eight years of the curse, the wardrobe remains intact in the nursery. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *An enchanted tree appears in the title card for "Tougher Than the Rest".File:611Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *For the episode "The Stranger", the flashback scene with the enchanted tree was filmed in the Capilano Woods in North Vancouver. The tree stump of enchanted wood from "Pilot", from which newborn Emma's wardrobe was carved, was used on set. It was CGIed into a leafy tree during post-production. **The same method was used for the scenes by the Wish Realm tree in "Tougher Than the Rest", which were filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park.File:IGlee j buckley-611.png File:IGlee j buckley-611-2.png |-|Other Notes= Script Notes *In the original "Pilot" script, when the war council is debating how to stop the Evil Queen's curse, the Woodcutter and his two children, Hansel and Gretel, were supposed to walk in with the enchanted tree along with the Blue Fairy. Appearances STORYBOOKS *The magic wardrobe appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101Wardrobe.png "The Thing You Love Most"File:102See.png and "Heartless".File:607TheyFoundYou.png *Pinocchio appears in Henry's storybook in "The Stranger",File:120MoreToIt.png "Going Home",File:311IDontKnow.png "Unforgiven"File:413ThisPaper.png File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png and "Murder Most Foul".File:612RobertPinocchioPage.png *The Jolly Roger appears in Henry's storybook in "The Final Battle Part 1".File:621FlamingBook2.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Magic Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions